Today, integrated circuit's sensors can require a level of precision which cannot be reached with current ultra large scale integration (ULSI) production techniques.
A conventional solution consists in measuring device deviations with respect to a target value once the wafer manufacturing is complete, and in compensating deviations accordingly via extra processing. Depending on the device type, different solutions are currently in use. For example, digital coding is adopted via fuse concepts with fine-tuning of the electrical characteristics of the product after its final electrical testing at wafer-level. For another example, current sensors are embedded in many ICs to insure constant monitoring and protection of the device during circuit start-up or malfunction. At least some effects of implementing the teaching disclosed herein are as follows: An alternative to conventional laser fuses is provided that enables use of fuses where a conventional laser fuse cannot be used thus opening the processing to a broader range of applications. During wafer processing, techniques that are disclosed herein allow to have chip-selective modifications provided on a wafer, whereby individual chips can be manufactured while using lithography masks designed for production of multiple non-individual chips on a same wafer.
At least some effects associated with the introduction of post-processing printed structures can be as follows: Conventional process technologies can be easily adapted or complemented according to some implementations so as to perform digital coding without necessitating Laser tools. Thus, negative effects typically associated with a use of conventional Laser such as alignment problems can be avoided.